<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Power and Submission by DancerinDarkness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845247">Power and Submission</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancerinDarkness/pseuds/DancerinDarkness'>DancerinDarkness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom/sub, F/M, Just dropping off my horny stuff, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Some Fluff, Vaginal Sex, don't mind me, thigh riding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:42:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancerinDarkness/pseuds/DancerinDarkness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Demon King takes a human bride, who will soon discover that power and submission often come hand in hand.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s), Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Belonging</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just an idea that was brewing in my head for a while. Don't know how good it'll be, but hopefully you'll enjoy it all the same.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fear. Reverence. Terror. Awe. These were just a few of the reactions that the merciless ruler of the Demon World struck in the hearts of mortals. And in this small town right at the edge of a Hell Gate, he was paid homage to, for the residents knew just how easy it would be for them all to fall to cinders should they displease the cruel devil. No one dared spoke the name Urizen in contempt, and they begged him not to bring misfortune to their humble lives.</p><p>It was why when he chose a young, penniless flower girl as his bride, she was suddenly treated as though she were already a queen; most paid no mind to her, passing her in the street without a second though, and most days she barely made enough to make end’s meet. Now her residence was a small, but lovely house near the woods at the lord’s insistence, replacing her dilapidated shack, and shopkeepers would gift her their finest foods. Wherever she passed, people would bow to her, with some even going so far as to bend at the knee. She was always told how fortunate she was to be chosen to be his queen, to be given eternal life so that she may be by his side for eternity.</p><p>But despite all the praise, Beatrice did not share in their excitement; in truth, she was nothing short of terrified. She knew she should be happy to be given away to be the queen to the most powerful demon in the realm, something many women would give their lives to have such an opportunity, but as each day passed, the more fearful she became. She heard stories of the few that saw the Demon King with their own eyes, and that his form was so terrible that they were driven to madness with a single gaze at him. Was she doomed to suffer the same fate?</p><p>Even in her dreams, she could not escape her fears; in her sleep she would hear a voice call to her, alluring and intimidating all at once, a strange touch at her skin making her entire body shiver to the bone. She could even swear she felt someone lay beside her as she arose, only to open her eyes and see that her bed was empty.  </p><p>Finally the day that she was to be given away arrived. She was bathed in the sweetest smelling soaps, and her long brown hair elaborately styled and set with a crown of pure white roses that held in place a translucent veil bordered with lace that nearly reached the floor. Her gown was made of the finest satin, weighing heavily on her body and looked as though she would have to sacrifice a month’s worth of food if she had to buy it herself.</p><p>As she was guided to the now open Hell Gate, a line of people waiting for her bowed as she passed them, with some even kissing her hand. She paused for a moment before crossing the threshold, tempted to turn away and run while she had the chance. But she knew that escaping her fate would only lead to something even worse happening to her, perhaps even to the entire town. She took a deep breath, then took the last step to leaving her old life behind her.</p><hr/><p>Not a second after stepping through the gate was she greeted with the sight of a great castle, dark and ominous as it seemed to almost stare down at her, even in the fading light of the setting sun. Suddenly the enormous doors began to open, startling her for a second and nearly causing her to trip on her skirt when she took a step back. A few moments later, the doors opened completely, almost beckoning her to enter. Slowly she stepped inside, her footsteps echoing throughout the spacious foyer. To her right she saw a room with a blue fire blazing in the hearth, with two chairs nestled around it. She made her way towards the room, as she had become quite cold in this world, especially as her gown had no sleeves to cover her arms. She settled herself in one of the seats, the flames already warming her body. She fiddled with the soft fabric of her skirt as she stared at her finely crafted shoes, nervously awaiting what would be in store for her.</p><p>“Welcome home,” a voice from behind her suddenly said. She gasped when the sound reached her ears; it was unmistakably the voice that she heard so many times in her dreams. How could she forget how it sent a chill up her spine, and made her want to collapse into a puddle? But her heart pounded in her chest when she imagined what the horrible sight of her king could be; it was said to be completely inhuman, a nightmare in tangible form. How else could something drive someone to madness the moment they laid eyes on it?</p><p>“Turn to me,” his voice said. She hesitated for a moment, afraid that she would lose every ounce of her sanity the moment she looked to him. “Turn to your king.” The irritation in his voice was apparent, his patience quickly wearing thin. Slowly she turned her head, trying her best to keep her panting under control. She prepared herself for the worst, prepared to completely lose her mind…</p><p>Her mouth fell slightly agape when she finally saw her king: Standing before her was not the nightmarish monster that she had expected and anticipated, but a man, tall and stoic, his face vicious, and yet beautiful beyond any human capability. His pure white hair was neatly slicked back, and a long, elegant coat complemented his pale form. Eyes as cold as ice gazed at the tiny woman in front of him, drowning in luxurious satin.</p><p>“I’m sure you’re well aware of who I am,” he finally said.</p><p>“Y-Yes,” she replied. “You’re Urizen; you rule this world without mercy.” There was a strange glint in his eye that she nearly thought she imagined.</p><p>“It’s true that the humans use that name for me. But only here is my true name spoken: Vergil.”</p><p>He took a few steps towards her; even if she were standing, she knew he would still tower over her. “Tell me, little human: do you know what this new life entails for you?”</p><p>“N-No.”</p><p>“By my side you will be my queen; you will be respected and feared just as I am. But in my bed…” A cruel grin spread across his lips as he stepped ever closer to her, her eyes widening in fear when he was near enough to step on the hem of her dress. “You will be my whore to do whatever I please with.”</p><p>A mere second passed before he pressed his lips against hers, holding her head tight between his hands so she couldn’t escape from him. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, making her lightly whimper at how good this new sensation felt. His hands felt cold at her cheeks, but she barely noticed with how he lavished her tongue with his own, his kiss possessive and passionate.</p><p>He pulled away after a moment, but she barely had time to catch her breath as he scooped her into his arms, carrying her lithe figure with ease even with how heavy her dress was. She wrapped her slender arms around his neck, clinging onto him as he carried her up a grand staircase before opening the door to his bedchamber. She was gently placed on his large bed, the black silk sheets feeling smooth against her skin.</p><p>Quickly he climbed on top of her, trapping and straddling her with his knees. He gazed down at his sweet bride, her pretty face full of uncertainty. From the moment he set his eyes on her, he was drawn to her timid innocence, shyly offering her little bouquets of wildflowers to whoever passed her by. It was why, after taking far too long with his deliberations, he had to have her, for she was precisely what he was not, a human of pure body and soul. He would enjoy making her a proud queen, her mere presence demanding to be honored, and just as much he would enjoy making her his little harlot, submissive only to him, giving him all the love she could hold in her heart. He should have known a long time ago that she belonged to him, even before he knew she existed; why else would his desire burn so strongly for her?</p><p>He bent his head down to her neck, sucking ever so slightly at the pale flesh, making her yelp at his touch. When he stopped, he leaned his lips to her ear.</p><p>“Starting tonight, you will refer to me as your master,” he murmured. Even if she was his queen, he was still a demon that far outmatched her power, and he was the one gifting her mortal existence eternal life. He reached beneath her back until he found the laces of her gown, swiftly pulling them loose. He admitted that whoever prepared her had done well; she looked nothing short of radiant, though her hair was restricted a bit too much for his liking. But it mattered not; it would fall into a limp mess before the night was over.</p><p>When the laces were adequately loosened, he began pulling the dress down from her shoulders. When he was about to uncover her breasts, she gasped and held his hands to stop him. He simply gathered both of her wrists in one hand while the other pulled down the remaining fabric.</p><p>“I would not recommend refusing me again, my dear,” he growled. “I have little tolerance for insolence.”</p><p>“I… I’m sorry,” she said as tears formed in her eyes. He felt a pang of guilt when he saw how frightened he made her, and kissed her lips again, this time much more tender as he took one of her breasts in his hand. She moaned into his mouth as he rolled her light pink nipple between his fingers, and she responded by gently stroking his cheek. She felt an achiness gradually building between her legs, and she shifted her hips against him to try to relieve it, but the friction she felt at the moment was far too weak to satisfy it.</p><p>He pulled away when he noticed her movements, making a sigh escape her plump lips. The slight blush in her cheeks was now bright pink, and her breathing had become noticeably heavier. She was becoming compliant much quicker than he anticipated, which pleased him greatly, but there was still much more to be done.</p><p>“Would you like me to continue?” he asked as his hand lightly ran between the valley of her breasts.</p><p>“Yes…” she replied, her voice full of want. “Please…”</p><p>“’Please’ what?”</p><p>“Please… master…” It felt strange to call him such, but it hardly matter when he placed his mouth at her breast, his tongue rotating around her hardened nipple. She gasped at his touch, and she stroked her slender fingers through his hair, her nails sinking into his scalp when he began sucking. He could feel the rapid rise and fall of his chest, and the sound of her labored breathing combined with the sensation of her fingers in his hair made his cock twitch, making the constriction of his pants even more uncomfortable.</p><p>“So sinfully beautiful…” he muttered. She felt her heart skip a beat at his compliment as he pulled the rest of her gown off her body, letting it fall the ground. To his amusement she was wearing a pair of translucent white stockings that were topped with lace, so close to the triangle of satin that barely covered her entrance. He had planned to have her completely naked, but perhaps he could make an exception for how erotic her legs looked…</p><p>He kissed her lips again before trailing down her body, her skin blooming pink with each delicate touch of his lips. She moaned with each kiss leading down her body, leaving not a single place untouched, each one sending a jolt of pleasure straight between her legs. When his mouth reached the satin waistband of her underwear, he quickly noticed how wet the fabric had become, almost entirely soaked with her desire. He pulled the scrap of fabric off her body, at last revealing her entrance, the scent of her arousal becoming almost overwhelming. He slowly pushed a finger between her soft folds, making her sharply moan.</p><p>“Master!” she cried. He added another finger inside of her before steadily pumping them in and out of her tight passage, his fingers quickly becoming drenched. Her body became warm all over, and she began to feel lightheaded from the pleasure that sparked through every nerve. Her mouth fell open as she panted, saliva pooling around her tongue and a light layer of sweat forming at her forehead. She never would have expected being touched there like this would feel so wonderful, but now she never wanted him to stop.</p><p>Then he made her scream when he lowered his head right above his fingers, his tongue rubbing against a tiny, but immensely sensitive spot, the pleasure feeling as though it was burning right under her skin. “Master! Ah… please! Don’t stop!” She barely saw his vicious grin as he removed his finger and quickly replaced them with his mouth. As she cried out at his tongue pushing into her, she felt a sharp pain at her hips. She looked down and saw his hands covered in dark blue scales, with black claws that punctured her skin where he was holding her firmly in place. But somehow it only intensified the pleasure, and his precise yet frantic strokes of his tongue drove her into a lustful frenzy that she never would have thought possible. She pressed her fingers into his ashen hair once more, wanting his tongue harder, deeper inside of her.</p><p>At last she became completely undone, her hips lightly bucking upwards as she came hard into his mouth, her lovely cries fueling his unending desire. He eagerly savored the taste of her sweet fluids pouring onto his tongue, prolonging her pleasure until it became painful. When he finally drank his fill, he pulled away, and the sight her juices still lingering on his lips made her feel as though she would melt.</p><p>He reached to her hair and pulled off the crown of roses and veil, letting them fall to the ground with the rest of her clothing. He looked down to admire her body once more as he opened the front of his pants, his erection pressing against her thigh. How beautiful she looked at long last completely submissive to him, her legs slightly parted and ready for him to enter her. She was still nervous, for this was the first time she had ever laid with a man, but soon he would have her begging for him to take her over and over again, until she was a whimpering, sobbing mess.</p><p>He began by pushing the head inside, causing her to wince at the pain. He gently stroked her cheek, which comforted her even though his scales felt rough against her skin.</p><p>“This will only hurt for a moment,” he said, his voice low and soothing. He kissed her before placing his hands at her shoulders. He gave a firm thrust of his hips, and he released a triumphant groan as he tore through her barrier, making her scream.</p><p>He forced himself to remain still as he felt her hands wrap around his neck, but it took every ounce of his self-control to do so; finally she was his entirely. Only he would get to enjoy the sight of her like this, only he would get to make her scream in lustful abandon, only he would have a place in her heart that was full of undying love and loyalty.</p><p>After a moment of reprieve he began thrusting, his movements steady but firm.</p><p>“M-Master,” she said, her body feeling strange at this new intrusion, “Please… slow down…”</p><p>“I’m afraid I can’t, my love,” he said with ragged breath. “Your body feels far too good to resist.” He kissed her again before completely losing his restraint, ramming into her tight passage, her wetness quickly and easily accommodating him. Even so, it did nothing to hinder the pleasure he felt as her walls contracted around him, her sweet and desperate moans and yelps making his arousal nearly reach the breaking point.</p><p>Whatever unpleasantness she felt just a moment ago had completely faded away; her entire body shifted against the bed every time he entered her, the head of his cock hitting a spot deep inside of her that made her feel nothing less than pure bliss. He stretched her out with his wide girth, and she wrapped her legs around his waist to keep him as close as possible. Even if she wanted to leave his side, if she was mad enough to dare, she knew he had completely ruined her for any other man; no one else could satisfy her like this, no one else could make fire run through her veins like he could, no one else could give her this must love and lust all at once.</p><p>“Who do you belong to?” he growled between heavy grunts.</p><p>“Y-You…” she choked out, the words barely escaping her throat. “I belong only to you, master…” He rewarded her by wrapping his arms under her and thrusting into her harder than she thought possible, hitting deep enough to touch the entrance of her cervix. She loved how being this close to him allowed her to hear his groans right next to her ear, and feel his heart beating rapidly against hers. Her moans turned to sharp cries as she was close to sobbing, her mind completely clouded with passion as she felt her midsection become tenser and tighter, unable to think of nothing except this rapture that she never would have imagined was possible. Her mouth fell open when she felt his teeth sinking into her neck, feeling nothing but pleasure as his warm tongue lapped away her blood.</p><p>“Would you like to cum, little one?” he muttered in her ear.</p><p>“Please…” she whimpered. “Please, master…” It was all he needed to hear before thrusting as hard as he could into her, her eyes squeezing shut as her body was completely drowned is euphoria, screaming to the skies as the tight knot in her stomach finally snapped apart. She never knew that her body could feel this good, her mind feel this heavy with lust, and her heart feel this much adoration.</p><p>And now she knew she could never live without it.</p><p>Not a second after she reached her peak did she feel his body tense up above her and hear a loud groan by her ear, and his hot seed shot straight into her womb, burning her from the inside. He continued rolling his hips against hers, wanting to fill her as full as he could before eventually coming to a stop. The last thing she felt before losing consciousness was his cock withdrawing from her body and his lips pressing against her.</p><hr/><p>When she opened her eyes, she could see that the moon was still high in the sky, and her body felt sore all over. Immediately she noticed something strange around her throat, which felt leathery save at the very front, which felt hard and round. She looked over to her right and saw an exquisite hand mirror resting on the bedside table. When she looked into it, she saw a black collar wrapped around her neck, with a bright blue gem adorning the center.</p><p>For the first time in her life she felt truly beautiful.</p><p>“Feeling better, my love?”</p><p>Her beloved king approached her, his expression soft and gentle, a far cry from just a few hours earlier. In his hand was a strange looking fruit, and she could immediately guess what it was as he knelt down by her side. “Perhaps this will help you.”</p><p>The properties of the Qliphoth fruit were known far and wide; a single bite was all it took to grant a person eternal life. Countless souls pursued this treasure, and countless souls were lost to oblivion…</p><p>And here was the mighty and feared Demon King, whose power struck terror in the hearts of even the bravest, willingly offering it to her.</p><p>She gently placed her hand on his before leaning and biting into the fruit. She closed her eyes as the piece she broke away entered her mouth, lightly humming as she slowly chewed. Never had a fruit tasted sweeter on her tongue, never had she felt more satisfied by a single bite as she felt it roll down her throat.</p><p>He placed the fruit to the side before kissing her, letting them both relax on the bed. He pulled her close to her chest as he placed the covers over them, which made her sigh in contentment as she cuddled against him, feeling pure tranquility as she lay by his side.</p><p>Suddenly she felt a radiating warmth surrounding her. She looked up and saw a pair of enormous wings protruding from his back, the interior glowing blue. His wings wrapped around her delicate form like a blanket, giving her a wonderful feeling of comfort and protection.</p><p>In a single night she now knew what her purpose in life was; it was meant to be by his side, forever and always. She was born to love only him, and to receive the love he gave only to her in return. Every fiber of her being belonged to him, and she would never have it any other way.</p><p>“Master…” she whispered. “I love you…”   </p><p>           </p><p>           </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Warmth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His subjects quickly became accustomed to their queen; after all, she was almost always by his side, and every cursed soul that resided in the Demon World revered her as they did him. She soon became known to be far kinder and forgiving than the king, and once in a while she could sway his opinion with a few simple pleas. Still, no one dared take advantage of her benevolent nature, for even the slightest affront to his dear queen was enough to send his rage well past the boiling point, a few of which learned the hard way.</p><p>And Beatrice’s life as queen was nothing short of living in the heart of luxury; she wore the finest clothes and dined on foods that tasted far more delicious than any that existed on Earth. It all felt too much for someone like her, and she felt as though she would never quite get used to it. But none of it mattered when she was by the side of her beloved king, the collar always at her neck a constant reminder of his love.</p><p>But Vergil also made good on his promise to make her his submissive harlot; one of the first orders he gave her was to kneel before him naked as he sat on the sofa before the fireplace in the bedroom. She was clearly nervous as she played with a lock of her hair between her fingers, but she also wanted to please her master, and he reassured her by stroking her cheek, which she gently embraced before he pulled it away.</p><p>He next ordered her to open the front of his pants and pleasure his cock. She fumbled with unfastening the fabric, but soon she had his member in her hand, already quite hard, and it felt warm in her soft hands. Slowly she stroked it from base to tip, which made him release a low growl. She continued to rub him gently, making pleasure simmer at her touch as he became fully erect. But this was far from enough to satisfy him.</p><p>“Take it in your mouth,” he commanded. She obeyed without question, wrapping her pink lips around the tip. He clenched his hands into tight fists when he felt her beginning to suck, and he hissed through his teeth when her tongue wrapped around the head. She couldn’t help but feel pride swell within her, happy that she was the one that made her master react in such a way to her touches.</p><p>Lower she went, letting her moist tongue slide down his shaft, which made him slightly lean his head back and release a groan from his throat. She slowly bobbed her head up and down his length, letting her saliva fully coat it, making it as wet as she was between her legs. She moaned as she imagined his cock stretching out her throbbing passage instead of her mouth, and his legs tensed at the feeling of her vibrations.</p><p>He looked downwards and drank in the sight of her pretty little mouth eagerly take him in, watching as his length disappear and reappear from between her soft lips, and listening to the lewd sounds of her sucking him. Never would he tire of the sight of her submission, the ultimate sign of her eternal love and loyalty for him.</p><p>Briefly her eyes darted up to look at him. He took this opportunity to grab a fistful of her silken hair at the back of her head and push down hard. She let out a muffled yelp when she felt the head hit her throat, which only stoked the flames of his arousal. He continued to firmly shift her head up and down his length, the entire shaft becoming soaked in her saliva. Tears formed in her eyes as she struggled to take him all in, but she loved how much louder and ragged his groans became, and how he slightly bucked his hips each time her mouth reached the base of his cock.</p><p>“Swallow my seed when I cum,” he growled as his movements became more frantic, and she struggled not to gag as his girth stretch out her throat.</p><p>A few seconds later he let out a throaty grunt as he held her head firmly in place, his thick seed releasing into her throat. It tasted bitter and salty, and it felt as though it was too much to take in all at once, but she closed her eyes and swallowed his cum as though it were the finest ambrosia. The more she swallowed, the more he released, until he was finally satisfied, his muscles relaxing as he pulled her off his length.</p><p>She took a deep gasp for air when she was freed, and she rested her head on his knee. He gently stroked her disarranged her before guiding her chin up to look at him.</p><p>“You’ve done well for your first time,” he said. “Let me reward you.”</p><p>He picked her up and set her on the bed so that she was on her hands and knees. He saw her fluids glistening at her entrance and pushed a finger inside, making her moan as her walls clamped around him.</p><p>“Such a debauched little whore,” he said as he began pumping his fingers and coaxing fluids to drip down his hand. “Becoming this wet just from using your mouth on me.”</p><p>“I… I am…” she said with shaky breath, trembling at his movements. “That’s why… I need you, master…”</p><p>She shrieked when he shoved his cock to the hilt inside of her, his pace brutal and unforgiving. Her arms were trembling, and she struggled to keep herself in this position as he rammed himself into her.</p><p>“That’s right,” he growled into her ear. “You need me just as much as I need you.” He looped his finger around the leather of her collar and pulled, making her gasp as she felt it tighten around her throat. “Never forget that.”</p><p>She unintentionally pushed her soft rear back into his pelvis, and she dug her nails into the pillow as felt her juices run down her leg. The sensation of his cock hitting her at this new angle made her release the sweet yelps and moans he so loved to hear, and he reached beneath her to rub at her clitoris, driving her into a lustful frenzy as she leaned further forward. He reached down and squeezed her hands as he thrust into her at an unforgiving pace. He sunk his teeth into her shoulder, and the taste of her blood pooling into his mouth made him pound even harder into her.</p><p>He loved how absolutely sinful she looked beneath him, desperate for his cock to pleasure and ruin her completely. She may stand regally by his side, but just beyond the elegant façade lay nothing short of depraved, insatiable harlot, who eagerly spread her delicious legs for him whenever he pleased. And it set his heart ablaze knowing that this side of her was for him and him alone, those lustful sounds escaping her lips for his ears only.</p><p>She felt his thrusts become faster and more uneven, a sign that he was close to release. And she was so close as well, whimpering as her slick walls clenched tighter around his girth.</p><p>“Beg for release, my love,” he groaned, his hot breath at her ear making a chill run down her spine.</p><p>“P-Please…” she said. “Please, master… let me release… please… I need it…”</p><p>He placed a kiss at her temple before hitting her deep, making her scream as he hit her cervix, the pleasure building at an intense pace. Her panting was frantic and desperate, desperate to catch her breath and to reach her climax, and a tiny drop of saliva fell from her mouth and onto the pillow.</p><p>One last thrust was all it took for her to cry out without restraint, her body trembling as thick ropes of seed filled her past the brim. He held her hips and pressed her tight against him, digging his claws into her skin and forcing the head of his cock as deep as possible, ensuring his cum would enter her deep. When he was finally spent he withdrew, causing a stream of their combined fluids to drip from her slit and leave a stain on the bedsheets. A few seconds later her limbs finally gave out beneath her, and she collapsed into the smoothness of the sheets.</p><p>Not a moment later she felt him pull her into his embrace, her back pressing against his chest. Tenderly he kissed her shoulder right where he left his mark from earlier, and she placed her hand above his that was resting at her womb.</p><p>Though he never said it aloud, he was elated that this was yet another side of her that no one else but him was permitted to see, where she let him hold her close and return his soft touches. He loved the warmth that soothed his heart when she lay next to him like this, being able to envelope her in his love. Soon he felt her body relax, and he could hear the steady sounds of her breathing as she slept.</p><p>“Sleep well, my love,” he whispered in her ear.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. At the King's Pleasure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He did not know why he hadn’t thought of the idea sooner; the simple act of sitting on his grand throne filled him with an immense feeling of pride, even when no one was present, for it felt as though the power he had in this realm and beyond was all at this single place. It was where he bestowed mercy, should he deem the subject worthy of it, or where he could punish someone with the wrath and cruelty only he was capable of.</p><p>Which was why, when he was certain he would not have any interruptions, he set his beloved queen’s unclothed body on his lap as he sat on his throne, her legs straddling him while clad in the white stockings she wore on her wedding night. His cock was free from his pants, and the sight of her naked willowy form was already making him hard, especially with how her lovely hazel eyes gazed at him, glossed with desire, and anxious to please him. A smirk graced his lips as he schemed a way to increase both of their arousals.</p><p>“My dear,” he said as he stroked a lock of hair behind her ear, his voice low and beckoning, “I want you to pleasure yourself, but you must not use your hands.” He placed her hands on his shoulders, so that he would immediately know if they were to stray. The sight of her confusion, trying to find a way to fulfill his request, filled him with amusement.</p><p>Hesitantly, she adjusted herself so that her legs were surrounding one of his thighs. Slowly, she rubbed her slit against the coarse fabric of his pants, and she felt the tiniest bit of pleasure at the contrast against her soft folds. After a few seconds she increased the pressure against it, releasing a light moan as her grip on his shoulder tightened slightly. As she was stroking herself against him, panting slightly as her body trembled, she accidentally rubbed her clitoris against the rough fabric, making her gasp at the sudden jolt of pleasure. Quickly, she shifted herself so that she could rub her clit as hard as she could, her fingertips sinking into his shoulders.</p><p>He chuckled as he watched her shamelessly pleasure herself, her small breasts bouncing each time she shifted her body, and her moans becoming increasingly heavier as the pleasure was quickly building. He could feel that his pant leg had become damp from her movements, but it mattered not, for it would be easy to clean. Perhaps next time he would have her use her tongue to wipe away the residue, the image that conjured in his mind making fire rush to his loins. A part of him wanted to entertain the idea of having his throne room full of his unholy subjects, each one watching with envy as this rare beauty that was nestled in his lap was for his pleasure only, but his possessiveness would never allow it; only he was allowed to see her loveliness in its entirety, and he intended to keep it that way.</p><p>He smiled when he heard her whimpering, so close to climaxing on his leg.</p><p>“Look at me, my love,” he said as he tilted her head upwards. “I want to see your face when you release.” She rapidly nodded as she rubbed herself to completion. Her eyes squeezed shut as her legs tightly clenched around his leg, a sharp cry falling from her mouth and her hands holding him tight. A lustful growl rose from his throat as he watched her tremble, her face looking nothing short of ravishing as her climax rippled through her body.</p><p>After a few seconds of bliss she leaned into his chest, and he let her relax for a moment, gently rubbing his hand up and down her smooth back. When she looked back up at him, he sweetly kissed her lips, the sight of her adoring eyes filling his heart with warmth.</p><p>He repositioned her posture before slowly lifting her hips, until her slit was right above his cock. She looked down in anticipation, wanting to watch as his length enter her fully. He seemed to approve of this, as she saw a lecherous gleam in his frozen eyes when she briefly looked up at him.</p><p>Slowly, too slowly, he lowered her on his member, watching as the head disappeared inside of her. He wanted nothing more than to shove his cock into her, making her scream until she couldn’t even speak, but it was far too enjoyable to watch her sweet face full of frustration as he pushed her patience to its limits.</p><p>“Tell me, my sweet little whore,” he said as he kept her still, “how much do you want this inside of you?”</p><p>“So much,” she said, trying so hard to resist the urge to press herself down onto his lap. “So much, master… Please…”</p><p>He pressed his fingers into the soft flesh of her rear before guiding her down the rest of the way, the agonizingly slow pace making her moan until he was completely sheathed in her drenched passage. He groaned when her walls clenched around him, and he placed his hands at her slender waist.</p><p>“Show me the harlot that you are,” he growled. “Use your body to please your king.”</p><p>She lifted herself from his length before dropping back down, making her shakily moan as the fullness of his cock returned to her passage. She continued these motions, and his groans soon grew heavy as her pace gradually increased. Wanting to savor more of her body, he slid his arms up her shoulders and leaned his head into her breasts and began to suck at her nipple, making sharply gasp as a strong burst of pleasure made its way through her body.</p><p>“Master…” she sighed as her fingers ran through his ashen hair. She placed light kisses at the crown of his head, which made him suck harder until he made her nipple red.</p><p>Eventually he felt her slow down, having become tired from riding him for so long, though it was clear she was struggling to not cease the pleasure she was feeling. He quickly remedied this by grabbing her hips and firmly slamming her back down at the base of his cock, repeating the process as he bucked his hips.</p><p>“Master!” She yelped as she fell into his chest. She gripped into the fabric of his vest, crying out each time the head of his cock hit the entrance to her womb, his pace unwaveringly brutal. She could feel his rapid heartbeat right against her ear, and feel the vibrations of his guttural groans.</p><p>“Such a spoiled little whore,” he said between throaty grunts. “But I suppose it’s only right that a queen be indulged, even if she begs to be ruined.” He kissed her forehead before thrusting much harder, his cock twitching within her as he was close to finishing.</p><p>She screamed into his chest as her orgasm struck her, much more intense than the one she had given herself earlier in the night, her vision turning white as her entire body was set ablaze. Her bottom was firmly pressed into his lap as hot seed shot into her, and he growled as he kept her tightly in place. She heard his heart pound faster than it had before as more and more semen filled her, already starting to leak out of her entrance, before it gradually slowed down as he was finally drained.</p><p>He removed her from his length before settling her down comfortably on his lap, not caring about the fluids that were staining his pants as he wrapped her in a tight embrace. As one hand coiled around her waist, the other gradually ran up her leg, feeling as the thin fabric turned to soft flesh, before resting at her shoulder. She closed her eyes, letting herself fully drown in his love, until she heard a strange voice.</p><p>“Well, well,” it said. “Guess I know what you’ve been spending your free time with lately.” She glanced behind her and saw a man with white hair almost at his shoulders, wearing a red coat. His arms were crossed, and he had a bemused grin on his face. She gasped before hiding her face in Vergil’s chest, embarrassment rushing through her. The Demon King promptly unfurled his wings and shielded her body completely from the intruder, a threatening scowl on his face as he held her tighter.</p><p>“Out. Now,” he ordered.</p><p>“Calm down, bro, you know I never take what doesn’t belong to me. Anyways, I was going to tell you what I overheard about that cult today, but since you’re busy…” He gave an exaggerated bow before taking his leave.</p><p>After he was sure his brother was gone from the premises, Vergil looked down at Beatrice, but still kept her surrounded by the barrier of his wings.</p><p>“I apologize for my brother’s interruption,” he said. “I often wonder if he has any sort of tact. But I promise that won’t happen again.” He kissed her forehead before carrying her to the bedroom, and she let herself melt in his arms as his warmth surrounded her.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Distance and Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loneliness. That was what Beatrice felt for the past twelve days. Vergil had informed her that he had to leave her for several days, for he had to investigate a disturbance in the mortal world, one that involved humans capturing lesser demons to attempt to control them, in the hopes that they could work their up to controlling the Demon King like a puppet on strings. While he was quite confident that not even a thousand humans could manipulate him in any way, he wanted to stop their plans in their tracks, if for no other reason than to send any other foolish mortals a message of what would happen if they even tried to control someone as powerful as him.</p><p>He kissed her goodbye, and she was reluctant to let his hand release from hers, but he assured her that he would return home safe to her as soon as he could. Much to his chagrin, his brother watched the two of them, his back leaned against one of the large doors, and a cheeky grin on his face as Vergil said his goodbyes. He tried not to make his annoyance apparent, but she could barely hear the growl that rose from his throat as he turned towards Dante.</p><p>From the moment he left her sight, she felt as though a part of her was missing; she was able to distract herself with books and traveling to the Human World with servants to escort and guard her, but still she would often sit in silence as the days crawled by.</p><p>The times were she felt by far the loneliest was at night as she lay in her bed alone. She was so accustomed to sleeping by her king’s side and waking up in his embrace, and having to sleep and awaken alone each night and day gave her a painful feeling of emptiness. Still, she would find comfort in feeling her collar against her fingers, a reminder that she was always on his mind, even when the distance between them seemed unending. He was strong, stronger than beyond any mortal’s comprehension, and to love him meant believing and trusting in him, knowing that he would return to her side very soon.</p><p>As more days passed, she found herself missing more than just the tenderness he gave her; many lonely nights meant a lot of time for her mind to wander, particularly to the memories of his sinful touches. How she missed to way his precise fingers brushed against her most sensitive regions, the taste of his lips against her own as he passionately kissed her, his hot breath against her soft skin when he kissed the places on her body only he was allowed to see…</p><p>Soon mere memories were not enough to satisfy her; one night, as she lay naked against the silky sheets, she allowed her fingers to wander between her legs, her entire body trembling as she used her fingertips to gently rub against her clitoris, the pleasure so subtle, but it made her breath quicken nonetheless. Then she slowly inserted a finger into her entrance, whimpering as she steadily pushed more and more of it inside her warmth.</p><p>A breathy moan escaped her lips when she pushed two of her fingers all the way inside of her. Already her passage was completely drenched, and her fingers only made it wetter as they slid in and out of her with ease. She tried to imitate how he would use his own fingers to pleasure her, attempting to mimic the way he would ever so slightly brush his fingers against her walls. Nothing she did could truly replicate his touches, of course, but she was nonetheless able to feel a growing sensation at her midsection, and she continued stimulating herself as the pleasure continued to increase. She cried out and slightly arched her back when she felt a particularly strong jolt of pleasure.</p><p>“Master…” she moaned as her other hand wandered to her breast. Her breath began to grow ragged as she gently squeezed, her legs shaking when she felt an intense rush a pleasure shoot between them. Her eyes fluttered shut, sighing as she allowed herself to completely drown in ecstasy. She imagined that she was laying beneath him, that he was the one touching and giving her such indescribable bliss as she felt his weight above her…</p><p>She increased the speed and force of her movements, desperately pursing release, the tension inside of her becoming almost unbearable. Her fluids left a damp spot on the sheets beneath her, and she felt her nipple become firm as she rolled it between her fingers. Her needy cries echoed throughout the large room, her entire body tensing up as she thrust her fingers just a few more times…</p><p>She cried out when she felt something inside of her burst, fluids flowing out of her as she bucked up her hips. She pumped her fingers in and out a little longer, wanting to make the pleasure last as long as she could. When she was finally satisfied, she removed her soaked fingers, sighing as she relaxed into the bed. She slowly opened her eyes, preparing to retrieve the covers and fall asleep, until her sight wandered to the open entryway of the door, and she gasped at what she saw.</p><p>Her eyes were immediately drawn to his, his icy gaze not once leaving her. His arms were crossed as he leaned against the door frame, but his informal stance did not make him look any less intimidating. Never had she felt more vulnerable, and she wanted nothing more than to shield herself in the silk of the bedsheets, but she knew he would only pull them away almost as soon as she did. Her breasts heaved as she breathed heavily, too frightened to move even the slightest; she did not know how long he had been watching her, but her eyes briefly darted to the noticeable protrusion against the fabric of his pants...  </p><p>After what seemed like an eternity, he uncrossed his arms and made his way towards the sofa, her eyes following his every movement. She watched as he shed his coat and vest, letting them drape against the back of the sofa before he pulled off his boots. He approached her slowly, and she drank in the sight of his beautifully sculpted body, her mouth that was dry just a moment ago quickly becoming moist.</p><p>She swallowed hard when he climbed on top of her, his face mere inches away from hers, and his gaze no less frightening. She couldn’t tell if he was displeased, but the  ravenous gleam in his stare was impossible to miss. A chill ran down her spine as he cupped his icy hands around her cheeks.</p><p>“Tell me,” he finally said, “have you missed me so much that you need to resort to pleasuring yourself without me?”</p><p>“Y-Yes,” she said, her voice shaky and only just above a whisper. “I… every day I missed you… every day I hoped was the one where you would come home…”</p><p>For the briefest moment he looked surprised, something that she never would have expected to see on his stoic countenance. But it quickly vanished when he all but attacked her mouth with his own, his tongue greedily stroking against hers. Her hands found their way to his smooth back and she lovingly rubbed her hands against the cold, firm flesh. Her lips felt as though they would become bruised, but not once did she mind as she felt warmth growing between her legs again.</p><p>She gasped for air when he finally pulled away, her head feeling dizzy as she watched him remove his pants, letting them fall to the ground. Her breath became heavier when her eyes met his erection, his arousal all the more apparent when she felt it against her leg when he returned above her.</p><p>“Can you even begin to understand?” he growled as he began fondling her breast.</p><p>“Wh...What?” she asked, her mind already losing focus at his touch.</p><p>“Can you even begin to comprehend what you’ve done to me?”</p><p>“Wh… Master… what do you mean?” She cried out when she felt his grip become firmer, a wave of pleasure overwhelming her.</p><p>“For years I’ve ruled over this realm, and not once have I ever met anyone that could even come close to matching me in power. And yet, it’s a mere human that has complete control over my mind.” She whimpered when she felt his other hand rub against her slit, her passage already coating his fingertips in her fluids. “Every moment when I wasn’t eliminating foolish humans who thought they could use me as a pawn, I was thinking only of you. Every time I see another man admire your beauty, even my own brother, I want to do everything in my power to show them that you are mine alone. That’s why only I’m allowed to have you; no one else could even begin to comprehend how much you make me want only you.”</p><p>When he removed his finger from her entrance, she could see her fluids glistening on his skin. He placed his finger between his lips and cleaned it with his tongue, his eyes shutting as he moaned at her taste. When he opened his eyes, his sight fell between her legs, and a lustful growl rose from his throat when he saw how wet she was, already eager for him to enter her after she had given herself release not a few moments ago. But as much as he wanted to make love to her until she collapsed, he was not ready for the night to end just yet.</p><p>He placed his lips just at the bottom of her collar before kissing downwards, each contact of his lips like a tiny spark at her skin, and she savored every one of the touches she so sorely missed; though it had only been days, it was still too long of a deprivation for her liking. She whimpered when he finally reached her entrance, and he gently placed his finger at her clitoris. The touch was subtle, but more than enough to send pleasure pulsate through every one of her nerves.</p><p>She cried out when his tongue pushed into her, just as his finger began to rub against her clit. Quickly she wrapped her legs around his head, wanting to keep him in place as he drank up the taste of her lust. He had always had a particular liking for this carnal act, for he loved how easy it was for him to make her surrender into a whimpering mess. And he loved how her desire tasted on his tongue, sweeter than any nectar on Earth, and he almost felt intoxicated when he guiltlessly indulged in her juices.</p><p>She turned her gaze down towards him, watching as he devoured her, the sight of him shamelessly using his mouth to pleasure her making her feel beyond sinful, and yet at the same time feel as though she was indulged far more than she would have ever imagined she would be in her entire life. Though he greedily filled his mouth with her fluids, as though making sure to not let even a drop go to waste, he was also precise with the strokes of his tongue against her velvety skin, ensuring that each one made pleasure erupt through her veins. The sound of his mouth eagerly pleasuring her most intimate region made dig her fingers into his scalp, and her moans grew sharper as he began sucking at her and pressing his finger hard into her clitoris, so close to bringing her to climax.</p><p>A few seconds later she threw her head back and screamed, hugging his head tightly against her as her juices flowed into his mouth, refusing to relent his harsh stimulations as he held her hips firmly in place, making the pleasure turn into a sharp pain.</p><p>“Master…” she choked out, her grip on him weakening. “It’s… ah… please…” she wanted to tell him to stop, that it was starting to become too much, but it was though he had stolen her ability to form coherent sentences. She tried to shift her hips away from him, but he had her tightly in his grasp, and it only made him increase the roughness of his touches. It wasn’t until she started crying, the pain at last becoming too much to handle, that he finally stopped.</p><p>When he was finished cleaning his lips of her remaining fluids with his tongue, he gently stroked her cheek, wiping away her tears with his fingers. Though just a few seconds ago he gave her no mercy, now he was gentle and comforting, and she warped her arms around him again, wanting to hold him close after her embrace had been deprived of him for so long.</p><p>“Now then,” he murmured, “I believe that was appropriate compensation for you pleasuring yourself without me.” He leaned in for a kiss, much more tender than the first, but no less passionate as he placed her hands at her cheeks once again. Even though he had just given her pain until she wept, she wanted more, her body eager for him to mate with her, for him to penetrate and fill her over and over until she fell into oblivion, and her womb overflowing with his seed.</p><p>And he was all too willing to give her what she wanted.</p><p>When he pulled away he positioned her legs so that they were resting against his shoulders, which allowed her to see his cock about to enter her. She saw his eyes melt from frozen blue to blood red as he slowly pushed himself inside, groaning until he filled her to the hilt. She released a wordless moan as he began thrusting, his hands clenching to her shoulders for support. He muttered her name as he felt her contract around him, and his member twitched inside of her when her delicate hands caressed his face and she leaned up to gently kiss him.</p><p>His eyes never left her face as he watched it contort into pure, unrestrained pleasure. His cock hit her deep, enough to become just a bit painful as it reached the entrance to her cervix, but it was a pain that she eagerly welcomed as he folded her legs against her as much as they would allow. It seemed as though he missed her as much as she did him, because he was making sure that he was filling her with his length as much as possible with each thrust, and she could feel her passage tighten when she could just barely see where they were connected. Never had she seen something more erotic as she watched his thick shaft shift in and out of her, coated completely in her fluids as he coaxed more of it to spill outside of her.</p><p>“Ah… Master…” Her face was practically glowing pink, her eyes glazed with pure lust, and her soft hair spread across the pillow, a beautiful combination fitting for his queen. He groaned as scales began to form on his hands, and the tips of his claws left tiny punctures at her skin, his body becoming tenser as he felt himself become nearer to climax. He felt as though he could release almost as soon as he entered her, but he refused to let his reunion with end until he made her scream for him, and make her body so weak that she would only have the strength to return his embrace as her body warmed his own.</p><p>Once again he heard her try to speak, her words weak, but clear once they left her lips. “I… I love you, Master.”</p><p>Those four simple words were more than enough for him to completely rip away from any and all restraint that he put on himself. He quickly crushed his lips against hers, furiously rubbing her tongue against her own as he pounded into her swiftly and mercilessly. Even as her mouth was muffled with his, he could hear her sweet, desperate moans that never failed to fuel his desire, and saliva began to leak from where their lips were connected. She barely had a chance to catch her breath before she felt his teeth sink into her delicate shoulder.</p><p>“Release for me,” he growled into her ear.</p><p>And she did. Her scream was melodious as he sucked the blood from the wound he gave her, and he groaned against her as his thick seed quickly filled her womb, the force of it shooting into her making her climax even stronger. Her legs fell completely limp as he rolled his hips into her, making sure that he was completely drained before withdrawing from her.</p><p>Her legs and midsection ached horribly, but it mattered not to her as he kissed along her jaw, treating her as though she were made of glass. She gently ran her fingers through his disheveled hair, and she could feel a light layer of dampness at his forehead.</p><p>“Have you bathed yet?” he asked. She shook her head, almost too little to notice, her voice too weak to even utter even a single word. He stepped off the bed before gathering her lithe form in his arms and taking her through the door that led to the adjoining bathroom.</p><p>The rectangular indentation in the floor was quickly filled with hot water that melted away her achiness, the soothing heat making her release a sigh of contentment. She leaned her back against his sturdy chest as he gently massaged her sore limbs, placing soft kisses along her shoulder, closing her eyes as he warped one of his arms around her waist.</p><p>After some time he carefully picked her up again and placed her on the bench before drying the both of them with a soft white towel. He clasped her collar around her neck once more before carrying her back into the bedroom, and he quickly pulled him close to her as soon as they were both enveloped in the sheets. She smiled when she felt him kiss her forehead and his arms coil around her body, at long last feeling whole again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>